Jomblo Abadi? Impossible!
by Amethystein
Summary: [ LETS TALK ABOUT LOVE SERIES 1 ]Frankenstein telah menjomblo selama lebih dari 1000 tahun. Wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis ternyata bukan jaminan hidup penuh cinta. Apakah takdirnya adalah menjadi jomblo seumur hidup?/ "Yang benar saja kau Author! *sweatdrop*"/ Pstth apa sebenarnya alasan Frankenstein menjomblo selama itu?Penasaran?Baca dan ikuti kisahnya!/RnR. Chapter 2 Complete
1. Jomblo Abadi? Impossible 1

**[[ NOBLESSE MANHWA FANFICTION ]]**

 **.**

 **~SERIES : LETS TALK ABOUT LOVE~**

 **.**

 **Edisi Pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Judul : JOMBLO ABADI?** _ **Impossible**_ **!**

 **Author** **:** **Amethystein**

 **Tema** **:** **Romance/Parody**

 **Boleh Dibaca Oleh : Remaja (Umur 13+)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **| Noblesse** **© Jeho Son & Kwangsu Lee | LINE © Naver | Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg |**

 **[[ Jomblo Abadi © Amethystein ]]**

 **.**

Ringkasan : Frankenstein telah menjomblo selama lebih dari 1000 tahun. Wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis ternyata bukan jaminan hidup penuh cinta. Apakah takdirnya adalah menjadi jomblo seumur hidup?/ "Yang benar saja kau Author! *sweatdrop*"—protes Si Blonde pada penulis/ Pstth~ apa sebenarnya alasan Frankenstein menjomblo selama itu? Penasaran? Baca dan ikuti kisahnya! / "Kalian ingin tahu kisah cinta terselubung Frankenstein? Hmph~ ikuti kata-kata Author berimajinasi liar ini, ahaha~ *eyesmile*"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[[JOMBLO ABADI** **AMETHYSTEIN]]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Memuat…**

 **1%...**

 **50%...**

 **99%...**

 **100%...**

 **.**

 **.**

PERINGATAN : Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka dan murni imajinasi Si Author. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan cerita asli manhwa, hanya sebuah imajinasi liar seorang fans. Maaf jika ada salah ketik di beberapa kata. EYD yang buruk, dan segala kesalahan lain yang silahkan anda temukan sendiri, pfth. /huh?/. _Well_ tolong dimaklumi, dan jangan lupa tinggalakan komentar (review), kesan, saran, pendapat, serta kritik yang membangun. _ **I Love You "Noisy Readers"**_ **(readers yang hobi meninggalkan komentar panjang tentang pendapatnya usai membaca sebuah cerita)**

 **.**

 **SIAP UNTUK MEMBACA?**

 _ **Okay~ Lets Go!**_

 **.**

 **[[STORY START]]**

 **.**

 _~Di dunia yang kejam ini, di dunia yang terlalu banyak keindahan penuh misteri ini. Mereka bilang semuanya saling berpasangan. Hitan dan putih. Gelap dan terang. Baik dan buruk. Semuanya adalah kesatuan yang berbanding terbalik namun saling bersatu membentuk 'PERBEDAAN'. Lalu dari semua itu muncullah kalimat 'BERPASANGAN'._

 _Baiklah, jadi kesimpulannya…_

" _Pasangan adalah mereka yang meski berbeda namun berusaha untuk saling melengkapi, "_Amethystein~_

 **TING TONG!**

Suara bel? Bukan.

Frankenstein mengecek ponsel di saku celananya. Ia menatap layar smartphonenya yang menampilkan sebuah notifikasi Line Grup yang muncul menunjukkan sebuah pesan baru yang isinya ambigu.

"SIAPAPUN YANG ONLINE! Hei, tolong bantu aku! INI DARURAT! DARURAT!,"

Mengernyit heran, pesan dengan nama pengirim 'Han-dsome Shinwoo' itu selalu saja ribut bahkan di petang hari seperti ini—terlebih besok hari libur, chat akan penuh dengan keributannya seperti biasa, sampai pagi—mungkin.

'Apa yang mau dia lakukan kali ini?, " batin Frankenstein dan mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas pesan dari muridnya itu.

"Apa yang darurat Shin? Kau kehabisan stok makanan lagi? ^^," Balas Frankenstein, lengkap dengan emot eyesmile ciri khasnya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, denting notif chat terdengar lagi. Sepertinya bocah berambut merah itu _online mania._

" _Songsaenim_! Kebetulan bapak yang muncul, hehe. Aku bukan sedang kelaparan pak! Aku butuh saran dan kurasa bapak ahlinya! Bisa bantu aku pak?," Satu yang terlintas di benak Frankenstein, bahkan di chat, dia masih bisa membayangkan betapa cerewetnya bocah satu ini.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan Shin?," _To the point,_ hal jarang bocah girang itu butuh sesuatu selain makanan. Kira-kira apa?—pikir Frankenstein bertanya-tanya.

"Err- begini. Kalau mau jalan-jalan dengan seorang gadis, sebaiknya di ajak ke mana ya pak?," HUH? Maksudnya kencan atau apa?—batin Frankenstein sambil mengetik sesuatu lagi.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau mengajaknya ke tempat yang kau sukai," Balas Frankenstein dan berlalu ke dapur seraya membuat dua cangkir teh, mungkin _chatting_ sambil menikmati teh hangat di malam hari akan lebih baik. Hmph-

 **.**

 **.**

 **[[JOMBLO ABADI** **AMETHYSTEIN]]**

 **.**

 **.**

Frankenstein melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah rumahnya. Pukul delapan malam, sudah dua jam sejak chat terakhir Ia kirim, dan ponselnya sudah berhenti berbunyi. Penasaran—akhirnya Frankenstein mengecek 'Line Grup SMA Ye Ran' itu. Belum ada balasan dan Ia membuka _chat room_ nya.

 **R**

Sudah dibaca namun tak ada balasan lagi. Hmh~ baiklah—dan Frankenstein menyeruput teh yang tadi Ia buat seraya duduk di kursi ruang tengah dengan tenang, namun—

"Frankenstein _Sunbae…,_ " Sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan pemuda pirang ini dan dia segera melirik ke kanan—asal suara tersebut berasal dan ekor matanya menangkap siluet gadis berambut perak dengan gaun putih selutut lengkap dengan bolero berdiri di sana.

AH IYA!

Frankenstein tentu saja tak tinggal sendirian. Jangan lupakan Seira, Regis, Trio Kwek-Kwek—coret—maksudnya Trio RK. Dan juga Masternya.

"Ya Sei, ada apa?," Tanya Frankenstein pada gadis yang entah kenapa terlihat semakin cantik malam ini dengan gaun feminimnya.

"Aku minta ijin keluar," Hmph, mendengar jawaban Seira, tak biasanya dia meminta ijin keluar malam-malam begini. Terlebih tanpa—

"Seira _nuna_! Kau tak boleh pergi tanpaku! Pokoknya aku harus ikut! Aku juga ijin keluar!" HAH—lihat baru saja mau dibicarakan, dia sudah muncul tiba-tiba. Tak akan lengkap jika kau melihat Seira namun tak ada Si Kecil Regis yang jadi ekornya. Frankenstein menghela nafas sejenak sebelum meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja. Jadi ada apa gerangan mereka ijin keluar?

"Kalian mau pergi kemana memang?" Tanya Frankenstein menatap dua muridnya yang berkebangsawanan asing itu.

"Seira di ajak ke game center oleh Shinwoo, Pak!" Regis menyeletuk dan Seira sejenak menunduk dan menyembunyikan pipinya yang entah kenapa jadi memerah. Voila! Sekarang Frankenstein mulai mengerti.

"Regis, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Kau tetaplah di rumah," Seira bersuara dan Regis meresponnya dg tatapan 'AKU TIDAK MAU' yang kentara.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi malam-malam sendirian. Terutama jika dengan cowok, tak akan!" Regis melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendongak sambil memejamkan mata—lengkap dengan gelengan kepala yang kuat saat dia mengucap kalimat ini. Dan Seira hanya bias menghela nafas. Regis sudah dalam mode tak bias dicegah kali ini.

Baiklah, brother-sister compleks untuk Si Cucu Landegre. Tak akan ada yang bisa menjegal keputusannya kalau dia sudah berekspresi seperti itu. Akhirnya Seira diam dan pasrah dibuntuti.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar—" Frankenstein memecah keheningan usai Seira terdiam. Seira sontak mendongak menatap kepala sekolahnya itu dengan raut _stoic_ -nya. Padahal ekspresi senang tersembunyi di baliknya.

"—namun, pulanglah sebelum jam sepuluh malam," Lanjut Frankenstein, mengingatkan batas waktu yang harus mereka patuhi. Karena manhwa Noblesse akan syuting di jam itu dan langsung terbit—coret—maksudnya, dia tak mau membiarkan muridnya berkeliaran di luar terlalu lama, terutama ketika malam hari. Oh! Seperti tanggung jawab orang tua pada anaknya, anggap saja begitu, hmph.

"Tentu saja. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dan membawa Seira _nuna_ pulang sebelum jam 10, karena itu adalah tugas pria yang berkelas." Oh ayolah! Sepertinya sifat serba berkelasnya sedang kumat. Frankenstein hanya mengangguk menanggapi, toh keduanya memang selalu bersama-sama bukan? Bahkan sudah terlihat seperti sepasang Kakak-Adik.

"Aku akan mengingatnya _sunbae_ , terima kasih," Ucap Seira dengan nada sopan dan tenang ciri khasnya. Dan setelahnya, dua _noble_ muda itu hendak berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah, ketika tiba-tiba…

"Seira." Satu panggilan itu membuat ketiga makhluk di ruang tengah yang sejak tadi sibuk mengobrol ini menoleh bersamaan. Meski Frankenstein dan Regis bukan yang termasuk dipanggil, namun suara tenang dan damai itu mampu menginterupsi mereka semua dalam sekejap.

TING!—(suara cangkir bergesekkan dengan meja marmer)

AH YA! Apa aku melupakan sesuatu? Sosok di kursi single yang sejak tadi duduk tenang dalam diam. Yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan dengan khidmat percakapan mereka, sekarang angkat bicara.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Sang Noblesse menatap Kepala Keluarga Loyard setelah meletakkan cangkir dan buku bacaan yang sejak tadi menemaninya dalam diam.

"Ah ya, Raizel-nim. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau utarakan?," Tanya Seira menyahut panggilan sebelumnya.

"Hati-Hati" Pesan Raizel dengan wajah kelewat serius. Apa maksudnya itu? Batin Regis dan Seira tak terlalu mengerti, namun mereka berdua mengangguk singkat sok paham. Dan mereka segera melanjutkan langkah mereka meninggalkan rumah—meninggalkan Farnkenstein dan Raizel di ruang tengah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[[JOMBLO ABADI** **AMETHYSTEIN]]**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening.

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

Suara jam dinding bahkan terdengar. Usai kepergian duo perak itu, tak ada percakapan di antara Frankenstein dan Raizel, hanya ada suara sruputan teh, dan denting porselen dengan meja marmer.

TING!

"Frankenstein." Yang di panggil terhenyak dari lamunanya.

''Ya, Master?" Sahutnya pada tuanya yang mendadak membuka percakapan.

"…tehku, habis…," Lapor Sang Noblesse, dua kata yang lebih terdengar seperti 'Aku ingin teh yang baru' atau 'Tuangakan lagi tehnya'—bagi telinga Frankenstein. Dia paham.

"Permisi sebentar, Master." Ujarnya dan segera bangkit dari kursi menuju ke dapur. Raizel mengangguk singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[[JOMBLO ABADI** **AMETHYSTEIN]]**

 **.**

 **.**

Frankenstein memasukan sekantung bundar teh instant ke dalam cangkir kemudian menambahkan enam butir balok gula rendah kalori kedalamnya.

CURRR—suara air yang dituang.

TING! TING! TING!—denting sendok dengan porselen.

 _Perfect_. Tehnya sudah siap, Frankenstein mengambil nampan hendak kembali ke ruang tengah—iya begitu—namun langkahnya mendadak terhenti ketika seseorang malah berdiri di depannya ketika Frankenstein berbalik badan, orang itu menghalangi jalan. Tch~

"Apa yang kau lakukan di jalanku, M? Menepilah," Frankenstein menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mau memperpanjang percakapan. Tehnya harus segera Ia berikan pada Masternya yang sudah menunggu. Tak boleh ditunda lagi.

"Frankenstein, kita perlu bicara,"— _Sigh_ —Frankenstein menghela nafas. Wajah datar pemuda dengan rambut kelabu ini benar-benar kelewat serius. Apa _sih_ yang mau dia bicarakan? Sampai menggangu acaranya mengantar teh. Ck.

"Katakan." _To the point, like always_. Frankenstein menaruh sejenak nampan yang tadi sudah di angkatnya ke meja dapur lagi. Baiklah, dia harus minta ampunan setelah ini karena terlalu lama untuk ukuran membuat teh, namun biarlah. Resiko. Hmh~

"Aku mau ijin keluar" Lagi?—Frankenstein mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada apa gerangan?

"Salah satu muridmu barusan meneleponku dan bilang kalau dia tersesat seusai berbelanja di supermarket. Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu memikirkan itu, namun dia menyebut-nyebut nama Han Shinwoo. Kurasa dia temannya, jadi pastinya itu adalah teman Raizel juga bukan?" hmh—Frankenstein bertaruh, itu adalah kalimat penjelasan panjang yang jarang M21 lakukan.

"Jadi kau berniat menjemputnya, begitu? Sendirian?" Frankenstein menyelidik, dan Si Pemuda Datar dengan luka goresan di bibir sebelah kanannya itu mengangguk singkat menjawab pertanyaan yang pertama.

"Aku akan ikut dengannya bos"—mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara yang baru muncul ini. Dan seorang pemuda lain berambut ungu panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda berjalan menuju arah mereka berdua di dapur. Takeo—yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian casual namun tetap keren. Frankenstein melirik tubuh M21 kemudian, memperhatikan pakaian M21 yang ternyata sudah sama necisnya dengan Takio.

Yakin, mereka berdua cuma sekedar menjemput? Frankenstein menopang dagu tak yakin. Author pun juga sama tak yakinnya. Hmh.

"Baiklah, pergilah. Namun pulanglah sebelum jam dua belas malam, atau kalian akan tidur di depan pintu." Frankenstein tak berpikir lama dan tak mau memperpanjang percakapan meski dia penasaran apakah M21 dan Takeo sedang bohong padanya—tapi sudahlah—tehnya harus segera ia antar. Urusan yang lain nanti saja.

Duo RK itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera berlalu. Meninggalkan Frankenstein yang juga ikut berlalu dan kembali mengangkat nampannya dan menuju ke ruang tengah. Ha-ah. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, Masternya pasti sudah menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[[JOMBLO ABADI** **AMETHYSTEIN]]**

 **.**

 **.**

Besok adalah hari libur, hari yang selalu ditunggu oleh Frankenstein agar Ia bisa beristirahat di rumah dan melayani Masternya dengan lebih baik dibanding saat dia bekerja di ruang kepala sekolah. Setidaknya besok Ia tak perlu direpotkan berkas-berkas dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani ataupun proposal yang harus ia revisi. Dan malam ini dia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Oh tambah lagi, di jam ini rumahnya yang biasanya ramai mendadak jadi sepi dan Frankenstein bisa menikmati waktu minum teh bersama Masternya dengan lebih tenang.

 _Good time!_

"Silahkan tehnya, Master" Frankenstein mengangkat cangkir di nampannya dan meletakannya di meja tepat di depan Raizel. Segera, pemuda pendiam ini meminum teh barunya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lebih lama dari biasanya," Frankenstein menunduk sekilas sambil memperhatikan raut Masternya yang memejamkan mata sambil meneguk teh buatannya.

"Aku tahu." Eh? Tahu?—Frankenstein memiringkan kepalanya. "Barusan M21 dan Takeo meminta ijin padaku untuk pergi keluar, namun ku katakan pada mereka; 'Tuan rumahnya bukan aku di sini' slurppp~" Oh~ jadi rupanya begitu. Frankenstein kira, Raizel baru saja membaca pikirannya tadi sehingga tahu apa yang barusan terjadi di dapur. Masternya tak akan membaca pikirannya tanpa persetujuan darinya. Dia percaya itu.

Frankenstein akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi panjang di ruang tengah menemani Raizel menghabiskan teh buatannya. Buku jurnal buatan Frankenstein lengkap ada di sebelah ampar—sepertinya baru saja selesai dibaca oleh Raizel.

"Master, apa ada kesulitan atau sesuatu yang tak kau pahami dari jurnal baru yang kuberikan?" Frankenstein bertanya hati-hati sesaat setelah Raizel meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja. Raizel kemudian menatapnya dan mengangguk singkat.

"Jurnal baru berjudul, 'Cara Hidup di Abad 21' ini tak menjelaskan hubungan antara pria dan wanita. Frankenstein, apa di abad ini sudah tak ada yang seperti itu? Apa di abad ini hanya ada hubungan wanita dengan wanita, dan pria dengan pria?" Bertanya dengan polosnya dan membuat Frankenstein _sweatdrop_ parah. Astaga! Dia tak pernah menyangka Masternya akan menanyakan hal semacam ini.

"Bukan begitu, Master. Ha-ah. Untuk hubungan itu- seharusnya ditulis di jurnal lain," Dalih Frankenstein dan Raizel kembali menyeruput tehnya hingga tak bersisa. Dua gelas teh untuk malam hari, sudah cukup baginya.

"Shinwoo bilang padaku; seharusnya jika jurnalnya berjudul 'Cara Hidup di Abad 21' ada bagian isinya yang memuat 'Cara Mendekati Lawan Jenis' karena hidup di abad 21 ini, kau harus pandai menemukan pasangan. Begitulah yang Ia katakan. Apa itu benar, Frankenstein?" Entah kenapa, Frankenstein malah tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan biasa itu. Kenapa? Karena dia sengaja tak menulis bagian itu? Sepertinya memang sengaja—atau tak terlintas untuk ditulis.

"A-ah, itu…baiklah jurnal selanjutnya akan kutuliskan tentang 'Cara Mendekati Lawan Jenis' jika kau menginginkannya, Master," Frankenstein berkompromi, demi apapun. Han Shinwoo mempengaruhi terlalu banyak pada Masternya, untung saja bocah brandal itu tak menularkan hobi tidur di kelasnya pada Raizel. _Sigh_. Raizel mengangguk singkat tanda setuju dan dia memang menginginkan jurnal itu.

"Aku ingin minggu depan kau sudah bisa memberikan jurnal itu padaku, Franken," Sontak, Si Pelayan mendongak—ada apa gerangan? Tak biasanya Masternya yang pendiam ini menginginkan sesuatu selain teh. Dan kenapa dari semua jurnal, kenapa yang ini yang dia inginkan untuk cepat dibuat? Berbeda dengan jurnal lain yang justru tak dimintanya sama sekali dan Farnkenstein membuatnya atas inisiatif sendiri.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya, Master" Menyanggupi, sudah seharusnya itu adalah hal yang dilakukan pelayan untuk keinginan tuannya bukan?. Dan Raizel mengangguk singkat. Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Frankenstein ketika dia baru pertama kali terbangun dan datang ke dunia manusia. Bahwa Frankenstein akan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya selama berada di dunia manusia.

"Frankenstein, aku ingin pulang" Satu kata yang jarang Frankenstein dengar. Raizel menatapnya dengan tenang, pertanda bahwa dia tidak sedang bercanda kalau dia ingin pulang.

"Maksudnya ke Lukedonia?" Yah! Memangnya di mana lagi tempat asal Raizel. Mendadak Frankenstein jadi telmi, menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas. Dan Raizel mengangguk singkat.

"Bisa aku minta ponselmu, Franken?" Eh? Kenapa?. Frankenstein merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan smartphonenya pada Raizel. Dan Sang Noblesse menerima apa yang dia minta itu dan memasukkan ponsel Frankenstein ke dalam saku bajunya. Sedikit tak mengerti, akhirnya Frankenstein memutuskan bertanya.

"Apa kau kehilangan ponselmu yang lama, Master?" Selidik Frankenstein. Yah siapa tahu Si Ponsel hobi tersesat juga seperti yang punya. _Slap_. Raizel menggeleng singkat, pertanda ponselnya tak hilang.

"Kau tak keberatan kalau membeli yang baru lagi 'kan, Franken?" U-uh. Raizel sepertinya tak mau memberi tahu alasan kenapa dia meminta ponsel Frankenstein—yang lebih terlihat seperti menyita daripada meminta sebenarnya. Dan Si Blonde terdiam sejenak. Yah, kalau untuk membeli yang baru sebenarnya tak jadi masalah untuknya. Lagipula dengan penghasilannya sebagai Kepala Sekolah SMA Ye Ran, jangankan sebuah ponsel. Pabrik ponselnya sekalian mungkin bisa Ia beli. Hmm. Dan Frankenstein memutuskan tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Mungkin ada alasan khusus kenapa Masternya ini tak mau menjelaskan alasannya, sudahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[[JOMBLO ABADI** **AMETHYSTEIN]]**

 **.**

 **.**

Frankenstein menatap punggung Raizel yang sedang menengadah menatap langit malam dari halaman rumah. Seperti yang sebelumnya direncanakan, Raizel akan pulang ke Lukedonia malam ini juga. Bertepatan dengan hari esok yang memang merupakan hari libur, sepertinya Si Noblesse merindukan kampung halaman dan mansion besarnya. Yah, kira-kira begitu yang bisa disimpulkan.

"Master, biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai perbatasan" Frankenstein menjeda, membuat Raizel berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Franken. Kau istirahatlah, besok adalah hari liburmu." Sungguh seorang Master yang kelewat perhatian. Sesungguhnya meski Frankenstein terlihat baik-baik saja, Raizel tahu pelayannya itu amatlah sangat kelelahan dengan semua tugasnya sebagai seorang kepala sekolah. Mengurus rumahnya usai bekerja. Dan masih ditambah harus melayaninya ketika Ia pulang sekolah. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa lelahnya dia. Namun untungnya setelah ada Seira, Regis, dan Trio RK, tugas-tugas Frankenstein satu per satu berkurang.

Dimulai dari juru masak yang kini digantikan oleh Seira. Tugas menyapu, mengepel serta membuang sampah yang di ambil alih Regis. Pencuci piring handal seperti Takio dan M21, membuatnya tak lagi memakai pencuci piring otomatis yang boros daya listik, membuatnya jadi bisa berhemat. Dan juga, jangan lupakan tugas menjadi satpam rumah, memastikan keamanan di sekitar rumah dan mengawasinya yang dikerjakan oleh Tao dari pagi hingga pagi lagi. Dan Frankenstein punya banyak waktu untuk bersama Masternya sekarang. Menjadi pelayan yang berbakti. Hmph.

Raizel menghirup angin malam yang dingin, angin kering. Malam ini tak akan ada hujan, jadi dia bisa terbang ke Lukedonia tanpa perlu khawatir akan cuaca. Iya, tidak seperti biasanya jika Ia pergi ke Lukedonia dengan Frankenstein, dia harus memakai pesawat. Saat Ia pulang sendiri, Raizel lebih suka memakai kekuatan kakinya untuk cepat sampai.

"Hati-hati, Master" Pesan Frankenstein sebelum Raizel bersiap menekankan kakinya ke tanah, bersiap melompat ke udara. Raizel mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya melesat—melompati bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya dan semakin jauh ke arah timur. Frankenstein menatap kepergian Masternya itu sampai bayangannya tak terlihat lagi. Baiklah, sejujurnya Frankenstein masih ingin menemani Masternya ke Lukedonia, namun kalau larangan sudah keluar; dia tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti apa kata Masternya. _Sigh_. Menjadi pelayan itu menahan perasaan.

"Ohohoho~ ada yang sedang galau di sini heh" Frankenstein sontak menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan pemuda dengan kaos kedodoran berambut jamur bersandar di ambang pintu rumahnya. Pegawainya itu tertawa cekikikan sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, menatapnya dengan tatapan meledek. Sontak perempatan muncul di jidat Frankenstein, namun Si Blonde menahan emosi agar tak melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Hmph, berhenti membual dan awasi keadaan di sekitar rumah, Tao," mengalihkan pembicaraan dan melangkan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah melewati tubuh Tao yang masih setia di ambang pintu. Si Rambut Jamur menahan tawa, sesekali menggoda bosnya kadang menyenangkan juga—pikirnya.

"Baiklah bos, semuanya aman. Dan hanya ada kita berdua sekarang di rumah. Dan sangat aman, apa yang harus dikhawtirkan bos?" Tao nyerocos sambil menutup pintu rumah dan mengikuti langkah Frankenstein masuk ke ruang tengah. Frankenstein duduk di kursi dan Tao ikut-ikutan duduk di depannya, mereka berdua akhirnya saling bertatapan.

"Bagus jika keadaannya begitu, Tao. Mereka semua pergi saat esok hari libur seperti ini dan bukannya istirahat dengan tenang di rumah. _Sigh_ ," Frankenstein menghela nafas sejenak dan Tao menyandarkan pungunggnya menyamankan diri di kursi.

"Malam minggu bukan waktunya tidur di rumah sepertimu bos, mereka semua punya acara masing-masing heh" Tao berujar santai sambil memperhatikan Frankenstein yang kelihatan frustasi—menurutnya. Mengernyit heran, apa maksudnya dengan acara? Frankenstein menautkan kedua alisnya seraya menatap pegawai yang sudah seperti tangan kanannya ini menyelidik.

"Acara apa yang kau maksudkan, Tao? Kau tahu sesuatu soal alasan perginya M21 dan Takio?" Nah! Waktunya mengurusi masalahnya yang sebelumnya soal Ia yang curiga kalau M21 dan Takio yang seperti membohonginya saat berpamitan pergi keluar tadi. Tao menyeringai seperti _cenayang_.

"Bukan hanya alasan kenapa M21 dan Takio yang ijin keluar. Bahkan Seira, Regis, dan juga Tuan Raizel. Aku tahu semuanya bos." Oh baiklah, nada bicara bocah ini sudah seperti orang paling pandai di dunia saja karena mengetahui apa yang tidak Frankenstein ketahui. Sedikit membuat Frankenstein jengkel sebenarnya. "Kau ingin kuberi tahu, bos?" Tao menawarkan seperti nada pedagang sekarang. Frankenstein mengangguk. Tao kembali menyeringai seperti _cenayang_. Oh ayolah, Frankenstein tak suka kalau ada yang menyeringai di depannya—padahal dia sendiri tukang menyeringai.

"Kalau Seira, Regis bilang dia akan menemui Shinwoo. Kurasa mereka berdua berkencan, dan Regis berniat menggagalkannya. Untuk M21 dan Takio, kurasa mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu soal menjemput salah satu muridku. Hmh, dan kalau Master, kurasa dia hanya merindukan tempat asalnya?" Frankenstein mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dan sontak Tao menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan-kiri tanda bahwa dia tak setuju dengan pemikiran Frankenstein. "Jadi apa yang salah dari pemikiranku heh?" Frankenstein mulai habis kesabaran juga lama-lama karena Tao suka sekali bertele-tele sedang dirinya lebih suka _to the point_.

"Yah, tak sepenuhnya salah sih. Hanya kurang tepat saja bos." Tao menjawab sekenannya, dan Frankenstein langsung menatapnya tajam—tanda bahwa Ia ingin jawaban lebih dari itu—yaitu penjelasan. "Baiklah," Tao menghela nafas ditatap seperti itu, seram rasanya dan membuat bulu kuduk Tao hampir berdiri, takut-takut sinar ungu kehitaman muncul. Dan Tao tak akan berlama-lama sampai hal buruk di pikirannya nanti terjadi. Si jamur menarik nafas dalam sebelum berniat menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui.

"Begini bos, untuk Seira dan Regis; kau memang benar. Kecurigaanmu pada M21 dan Takio juga benar, mereka memang setengah berbohong—err—" Tao mendadak merasa berdosa usai mengucapkan ini. Dia merasa jadi pengkhianat di antara persahabatan karena membuka kedok teman sendiri. Sementara Tao mulai merasakan aura aneh dari Frankenstein dan dia memberanikan diri melihat bosnya itu dan…

 _DAMN_ —aura hitam menguar. Astaga, sepertinya Tao sudah salah cerita. Frankenstein menatapnya kelewat serius.

"Lanjutkan." Perintah mutlak dari bibir Frankenstein dan Tao takut kalau bercanda dalam situasi ini, dia bisa kena tusuk benda hitam menyakitkan seperti dulu lagi. Ohh! Tidak mau—batin Tao, _ngeri_. Dikesampingkannya rasa persahabatan demi keselamatan hidupnya dan Tao mulai membuka mulutnya lagi melanjutkan. Dia sudah menggali kuburannya sendiri karena terlalu banyak bicara! _Poor_ Tao.

"Ekhem. Sebenarnya tadi Yuna menelepon M21 untuk datang menemuinya. Aku tidak tahu pasti _sih_ bos, tapi mendadak M21 mengajak Takio dan mereka berdua sepakat pergi bersama-sama. Awalnya aku berniat ikut dengan mereka namun mereka melarangku dengan alasan aku tak dibutuhkan. Hiks, lihat bos mereka pengkhianat karena tega meninggalkanku sendirian sementara mereka berduaan." Melow Tao dengan ekspresi tak layak dideskripsikan. Frankenstein _sweatdrop_ dalam amarahnya—bocah jamur ini memang selalu saja begitu, selalu bercanda mau seserius apapun keadaannya. Namun apa itu tadi katanya? Tao menyebut M21 dan Takio penghianat? Sementara dirinya sendiri sedang menceritakan aib sahabatnya, dan dia juga sama-sama penghianat.

[[Amethystein/Note :: Ck—jangan di tiru ya _readers_ ~]]

"Hmh, jika mereka tak mengijinkanmu ikut, pasti ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal selain itu." Frankenstein menopang dagu mengira-ngira. Tapi pikirannya buntu, tak menemukan alasan tepat. Setahunya, yang lebih sering berduaan adalah Tao dan Takio. Kalaupun tidak, mereka biasanya lebih sering bertiga. Jadi kenapa mendadak M21 dan Takio berduaan meninggalkan Si Jamur yang mendadak malah galau ini? Huh.

"Tentu saja karena mereka akan kencan juga bos!" Tao menyeletuk emosi. Frankenstein mengernyit, kencan? Dua pria mengencani satu gadis?—pikir Frankenstein. "Mereka berdua kencan dengan Yuna namun aku tak boleh ikut, hiks. Mereka kelewatan, aku harus update status ini di facebook," _Black eyes_. Frankenstein tak memahami jalan psikis Tao, apakah dia sedang mengutarakan kesedihan atau sedang melawak. _Sigh_.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Master?" Daripada membahas M21 dan Takio lebih jauh. Frankenstein lebih penasaran dengan alasan Masternya pulang ke Lukedonia, karena dia sama sekali tak punya bayangan yang lebih imajinatif jika menyangkut Raizel. Karena Frankenstein tak suka berprasangka buruk pada Masternya sendiri. Jika Tao tahu sesuatu tentang Raizel yang tak diketahuinya, maka Frankenstein akan mengorek sedalam-dalamnya.

"Apalagi yang kau pikirkan bos! Tentu saja kemungkinan besar dari dua kejadian sebelumnya adalah; Tuan Raizel juga akan pergi berkencan! Masa' begitu saja kau tak bisa menarik kesimpulan? Kukira kau ilmuan hebat heh" Tao nyerocos tanpa menatap Frankenstein dan sibuk menarikan jemarinya di atas layar ponsel—sedang update status facebook. Perempatan sontak muncul di jidat Frankenstein.

"Kau hanya membual Tao. Master tak mungkin berkencan, sejauh lebih dari seribu tahun aku menjadi pelayannya. Aku tak pernah melihat dia tertarik atau memperhatikan seorang wanitapun" Frankenstein menampik pemikiraan Tao seketika. Yah memang begitu yang Ia lihat selama ini kan? Lagipula, Noblesse bukanlah sejenis manhwa romance yang akan membahas kisah cinta manis dua pasang insan, bukan?. Tao mendongak menatap Frankenstein tetap tak setuju dengan pendapat bosnya itu.

"Hei bos, kau kira Tuan Raizel akan jadi jomblo abadi sepertimu? Tidak mungkin lah! Aku melihat ada seseorang di mata Tuan Raizel, dan bla bla bla—" Apa katanya? Jomblo abadi? Seorang Frankenstein? Yang benar saja! Semakin lama, mulut cerewet Tao akan semakin menjadi jika dibiarkan—pikir Frankenstein—dan setelah kalimat itu keluar, dia tak lagi mendengarkan apa ucapan Tao selanjutnya.

"Bla…bla…bla…ugh, aku tak tahan lagi mendengarnya" Gumam Frankenstein sambil memijat pelipisnya, aura hitam keunguan menguar membuat Tao terkesiap dan sadar dia baru saja membangunkan ular yang tertidur. Oh tidak! _Danger zone!_

"Ahaha, bos…" Tao bangkit berdiri pelan-pelan dan Frankenstein setengah membungkuk menatap lantai, dia benar-benar naik darah sekarang. "L-Lu-Lupakan saja apa kataku barusan. Hehe, istirahatlah bos!" _Swing!_ Dan entah sepersekian detik Tao mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya. Meninggalakn Frankenstein di ruang tengah yang dalam mode siap mencabik.

 _Sigh_.

'Jomblo abadi? Mana mungkin! Aku bukan jomblo abadi. Ck.' Batin Frankenstein yang perlahan reda emosinya dan aura hitam di tubuhnya menguar hilang.

 **.**

 _ **[[~AKHIR EDISI PERTAMA~]]**_

 **.**

 **[[ Amethystein/Note ]]**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya bisa publish FF di fandom Noblesse. Sebenarnya sudah lama ingin _publish_ namun baru _kesaampean_ *emot lirik*

Nah—jadi ini adalah Fanfiction bertema STRAIGHT ya, yang artinya; _pair_ /pasangan yang akan saya jadikan romance adalah BOY x GIRL. Ahaha~ padahal sebenarnya saya ini Fujoshi *gaknanyawoy =="*

Berhubung ini adalah cerita Series, maka cerita di chapter depan bisa saja berhubungan atau malah tak berhubungan sama sekali dengan chapter sebelumnya. Namun semuanya adalah kesatuan yang saling _nyrempet_ satu dengan yang lainnya. Namun tetap bisa dibaca terpisah di tiap chapternya dan masih bisa dipahami dengan/tanpa membaca chapter lainnya _._ _ **(Contohnya dalam Anime Doraemon. Banyak episode, namun kalian tak harus menonton dari episode awal untuk bisa memahami jalan ceritanya karena merupakan cerita terpisah yang punya tema berbeda-beda dan judul yang berbeda pula di tiap episode)—penjelasan cerita bertema SERIES.**_

NAH! Untuk awalan di edisi pertama ini, saya kenalkan dulu gambaran _pair/couple_ yang sekiranya bakal mengisi "Series :: Lets Talk About Love" ini. Haha~ ada yang sudah menebak? Atau ada yang mau menambahkan kira-kira siapa lagi yang harus saya tambahkan?

PSTHHH! Mau intip Edisi Kedua minggu depan? Yuk! Intip aja! LOL XD

.

.

 **[[ NEXT SERIES :: EDISI KEDUA :: SPOILER]]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wajah tampan. Tubuh atletis. Pekerjaan yang mapan. Harta berlimpah. Muda. Ramah pada banyak orang. Selalu tersenyum dengan sangat tulus dengan eyesmile khasnya. Itu daya tarik seorang lelaki bukan? Jika dipikir-pikir, Si Blonde ini sudah mendekati kata perfect boyfriend jika kita kesampingkan kepribadian terselubungnya._

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Frankenstein melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia menekan tombol saklar otomatis untuk menyalakan lampu di sepanjang tangga, satu per satu lampu menyala seiring langkahnya yang semakin turun. Ruangan yang remang dan merupakan ruangan yang tak pernah ditampilan dalam manhwa Noblesse. Dan juga ruangan yang sudah sangat lama tidak Frankenstein kunjungi. Ruangan yang—_

 _LEB!_

 **TBC~ :P**

 **Sampai jumpa minggu depan~~~**

#QUIS :: Ada yang bisa menebak siapa couple pertama yang bakal muncul di Edisi Kedua?

 **Akhir kata, berikan review, komentar, kesan, saran, ataupun kritik yang membangun untuk tetap berlanjutnya Series abal-abal ini. Haha~**

 **~TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA~**

 **BACA DAN TINGGALKAN JEJAK YA~**


	2. Jomblo Abadi? Impossible 2

**[[ NOBLESSE MANHWA FANFICTION ]]**

 **.**

 **~SERIES : LETS TALK ABOUT LOVE~**

 **.**

 **Edisi Kedua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Judul : JOMBLO ABADI?** _ **Impossible**_ **!**

 **Author** **:** **Amethystein**

 **Tema** **:** **Romance/Parody**

 **Boleh Dibaca Oleh : Remaja (Umur 13+)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **| Noblesse** **© Jeho Son & Kwangsu Lee | LINE © Naver | Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg |**

 **[[ Jomblo Abadi © Amethystein ]]**

 **.**

Ringkasan : Frankenstein telah menjomblo selama lebih dari 1000 tahun. Wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis ternyata bukan jaminan hidup penuh cinta. Apakah takdirnya adalah menjadi jomblo seumur hidup?/ "Yang benar saja kau Author! *sweatdrop*"—protes Si Blonde pada penulis/ Pstth~ apa sebenarnya alasan Frankenstein menjomblo selama itu? Penasaran? Baca dan ikuti kisahnya! / "Kalian ingin tahu kisah cinta terselubung Frankenstein? Hmph~ ikuti kata-kata Author berimajinasi liar ini, ahaha~ *eyesmile*"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[[JOMBLO ABADI** **AMETHYSTEIN]]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Memuat…**

 **1%...**

 **50%...**

 **99%...**

 **100%...**

 **.**

 **.**

PERINGATAN : Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka dan murni imajinasi Si Author. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan cerita asli manhwa, hanya sebuah imajinasi liar seorang fans. Maaf jika ada salah ketik di beberapa kata. EYD yang buruk, dan segala kesalahan lain yang silahkan anda temukan sendiri, pfth. /huh?/. _Well_ tolong dimaklumi, dan jangan lupa tinggalakan komentar (review), kesan, saran, pendapat, serta kritik yang membangun. _ **I Love You "Noisy Readers"**_ **(readers yang hobi meninggalkan komentar panjang tentang pendapatnya usai membaca sebuah cerita)**

 **.**

 **SIAP UNTUK MEMBACA?**

 _ **Okay~ Lets Go!**_

 **.**

 **[[STORY START]]**

 **[Tolong dibaca pelan-pelan]**

 **.**

 _Wajah tampan. Tubuh atletis. Pekerjaan yang mapan. Harta berlimpah. Muda. Ramah pada banyak orang. Selalu tersenyum dengan sangat tulus dengan eyesmile khasnya. Itu daya tarik seorang lelaki bukan? Jika dipikir-pikir, Si Blonde ini sudah mendekati kata perfect boyfriend jika kita kesampingkan kepribadian terselubungnya. Namun melajang selama hampir seribu tahun, apa alasannya? Apa masalahnya? Hmm…_Amethystein._

Tap

Tap

Tap

Frankenstein melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia menekan tombol saklar otomatis untuk menyalakan lampu di sepanjang tangga, satu per satu lampu menyala seiring langkahnya yang semakin turun. Ruangan yang remang dan merupakan ruangan yang tak pernah ditampilan dalam manhwa Noblesse. Dan juga ruangan yang sudah sangat lama tidak Frankenstein kunjungi. Ruangan yang—

LEB!—gelap.

"Jangan main-main. Aku bisa terjatuh dari tangga jika kau matikan lampunya," Frankenstein bicara sendiri di lorong tangga yang menurun itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika lampu otomatis yang sebelumnya dia nyalakan mati mendadak.

SRSHHH~

Menyala. Bukan—Bukan lampunya yang menyala, namun cahaya lain. Di ujung bawah lorong menurun itu, Frankenstein menangkap siluet sebuah lilin kecil yang menyala. Cahayanya redup namun cukup untuk menuntun Frankenstein turun hingga anak tangga yang paling dasar.

Tap

Sampai sudah di ujung tangga, dan sekarang dia berada di ruangan gelap yang hanya ada satu lilin yang menyala sendiri. Frankenstein melangkah lebih dekat. Ini adalah ruang bawah tanah rumahnya, sebenarnya sudah Ia desain dengan banyak lampu agar terang. Namun sepertinya yang tinggal di ruang bawah ini tak menyukai apa yang dilakukan Frankenstein dan lebih suka mematikan lampunya. Sama seperti saat ini. Saat Frankenstein datang mengunjunginya lagi usai ratusan tahun lamanya, kegelapan selalu lebih dipilih oleh penghuni ruangan yang tak pernah diketahui orang kecuali Frankenstein sendiri ini.

"Sudah lama. Namun, kau belum juga berubah. Kau masih mencintai kegelapan." Frankenstein bicara sendiri, yang lebih terlihat seperti dia tengah bicara pada Si Lilin Kecil yang ada di atas meja bundar di ruang bawah tanah ini.

Tak ada sahutan ataupun jawaban. Frankenstein tersenyum dalam gelap. Penglihatannya menerawang, meski kemanapun Frankenstein menoleh, yang ia lihat hanya sama-samar bayangan barang-barang yang ada di ruangan ini yang kebetulan masih bisa disinari oleh lilin yang sebentar lagi akan habis batangnya. Seperti mencari sesorang, Frankenstein menoleh kesana kemari. Namun sosok yang dimaksudnya belum juga bisa ia lihat.

"Hmph. Apa kau marah padaku karena baru menemuimu lagi usai kejadian itu? Kau tetap mau diam dan tidak memberiku ucapan selamat datang? Apa kau tidak merindukanku heh?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang Frankenstein harap salah satunya akan dijawab oleh sosok yang masih bersembunyi dalam kegelapan ini. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Frankenstein perlu berusaha lebih keras agar sosok yang ingin ia temui mau menampakkan diri, atau paling tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

 _Sigh_.

"Kau tahu? Aku…merindukanmu." Frankenstein bergumam pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Dan—

LEB!—lilinnya habis. Sekarang jadi gelap gulita.

Gelap

Gelap

Gelap

GREP—

Frankenstein merasakan sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya dari arah belakang, memeluknya erat. Lebih seperti mencekik pinggangnya karena membuatnya nyeri dan jadi sulit bernapas. Sepertinya usahanya berhasil untuk membuat sosok yang sejak tadi diam ini mau muncul. Frankenstein mengusap tangan lentik yang melingkar di perutnya. Kuku-kuku panjang orang ini bisa Frankenstein rasakan dari rabaannya dalam kegelapan pada orang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang sekarang. Kuku panjang dengan ujung runcing—Frankenstein tersenyum dalam gelap, tidak salah lagi. Dialah orang yang Frankenstein ingin temui, dia bisa mengenalinya hanya dari bentuk tangan dan kuku jarinya.

"Aku akan menghukummu, Frankenstein—hhh. Aku akan menghukummu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku selama ini—mhh" Suara mendesah yang manja, meski kalimat yang diucap oleh suara itu berbanding terbalik dari nada suaranya yang mendayu dan membuat siapapun akan tergiur untuk mendengar lebih banyak kata-katanya.

Frankenstein kembali tersenyum ketika merasakan cengkeraman lengan di perutnya semakin erat, bahkan kuku-kuku jari orang ini sampai menembus pakaiannya dan menggores kulitnya. Meninggalkan sensasi perih yang selalu Frankenstein rasakan setiap memakai kekuatannya ketika bertarung.

"Kau melukaiku, nona" Protes Frankenstein namun tak ada niat menarik tangan yang tengah menyakiti tubuhnya itu. Si Blonde hanya melirik kegelapan di belakang punggungnya dan dia bisa merasakan sebuah kepala bersandar di punggungnya dengan amat sangat nyaman, menggesek pelan—meninggalkan sensasi geli yang membuat Frankenstein ingin berbalik dan memeluk sosok ini dari depan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menganggapku nona," Gumam sosok yang masih belum jelas rupanya itu dan merenggangkan cengkeraman tangannya di pinggang Frankenstein, melepaskan Si Blonde dan kemudian Frankenstein merasakan terpaan angin di punggungnya—seperti sosok itu menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak suka dipanggil nona?" Frankenstein berujar dalam kegelapan, masih tanpa cahaya dan hanya komunikasi lewat suara.

"Aku bukan wanita, siapa yang akan senang dengan panggilan nona—cih" Suara itu terdengar tengah kesal, Frankenstein bisa tahu dari setiap kalimat penolakan yang keluar dari lawan bicaranya ini.

"Dan kau juga tak terlihat seperti laki-laki, hm" Timpal Frankenstein dan menyeringai dalam kegelapan. Grtkkk. Sekarang derakan gigi terdengar.

"Sial. Kau masih tak berubah, menyebalkan." Nada seseorang yang kalah dalam perdebatan. Pfth-

 **.**

 **.**

 **[[JOMBLO ABADI** **AMETHYSTEIN]]**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau tahu apa itu soulweapon? Benda yang merupakan penyegel jiwa milik para kepala keluarga bangsawan. Soulweapon sendiri adalah senjata jiwa yang di dalamnya berisi kekuatan para kepala keluarga terdahulu yang telah tidur abadi. Apa soulweapon bisa bicara? Jika kalian berpikir tidak, maka itu salah besar. Mereka dapat bicara hanya jarang melakukannya. Soulweapon itu hidup, hidup dari jiwa-jiwa yang telah mati. Dan manusia beribu tahun yang lalu sudah berusaha untuk menciptakan soulweapon milik mereka sendiri, menjiplak kekuatan para bangsawan untuk kepentingan pribadi dan haus akan kekuatan. Dan soulweapon manusia itu disebut…

"DARKSPEAR!—"

Setengah berteriak, Frankenstein menghela nafas setelah menyebut soulweapon kesayangannya itu. Memanggil tombak bermata dua berwarna hitam keunguan itu? Tepat. Namun kali ini bukan untuk bertarung atau apa, karena Frankenstein masih berada di ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya bersama sosok dalam kegelapan yang masih tak jelas wujud dan rupanya itu.

"Ahh~~ Ken! Kau membuatku terkejut. Jangan berteriak padaku, itu membuatku takut, uhm" Sosok dalam kegelapan itu menjawab protes dengan nada ketakutan yang dibuat-buat. Dan sekarang terkuak sudah siapa yang ingin Frankenstein temui dan sudah berbicara dengannya sejak cerita ini dimulai. Dialah…

"DarkSpear—"

"Iya Ken. Aku sudah mendengarmu."

"DarkSpear—"

"Tck—Chup" Suara apa itu? Dua bibir yang saling menempel dalam kegelapan.

"Nyalakan lampunya , kubilang. Spear" Frankenstein mengatakan kalimat yang sepertinya tidak didengarkan oleh lawan bicaranya sejak tadi. Karena yang mau didengarkan oleh lawan bicaranya itu hanya jika Frankenstein menyebut namanya. Ohiya—sepertinya readers juga hanya mendengar Frankenstein cuma memanggil-manggil DarkSpear sejak tadi? Ahaha.

"Aku benci cahaya." Penolakan yang kental. Frankenstein memijat pelipisnya yang mulai pening karena sejak ia masuk ke ruang bawah tanah ini, yang ia lakukan dengan soulweaponnya itu hanya terus berdebat. Ditambah kegelapan yang membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dia jadi lupa apa tujuannya datang ke ruang bawah tanah ini.

Jika para kepala keluarga nyaris tak pernah bicara dengan soulweaponnya sendiri, maka itu jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan Frankenstein. Manusia ini memperlakukan senjatanya seperti benda hidup lainnya—yah karena memang senjatanya itu hidup. Dan bukan tanpa alasan Frankenstein menamai DarkSpear sebagai kekasih gilanya. Karena senjata itu memang gila—terlebih jika diajak bicara seperti ini. Yang akan terjadi adalah perdebatan tiada akhir. Namun sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertama setelah beratus tahun Frankenstein tak pernah berbicara pada senjatanya secara intim berdua begini. Namun disaat para penghuni rumahnya pergi di malam minggu seperti ini, dan menyisakan dia sendirian, entah gerangan apa yang membuat Frankenstein melangkah menuju ruangan ini.

"Aku tahu kau bohong saat bilang merindukanku uhm" Suara manja dari DarkSpear membuyarkan lamunan Frankenstein yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Setelah perdebatan yang dimenangkan DarkSpear sebelumnya, Frankenstein jadi diam dan melupakan soal lampu. Namun terlalu sepi membuat suasananya jadi canggung.

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong, Spear, aku kesini untu—"

"—untuk menceritakan kesepianmu uhm?" Tebak DarkSpear memotong kalimat tuannya itu. Ha-ah helaan nafas dari Frankenstein terdengar.

"Kurasa kau sudah membaca pikiranku Spear" keluh Frankenstein. Dan setelahnya kikikan tawa terdengar dari senjata kesayangnnya ini.

"Tanpa membaca pikiranmu, aku sudah tahu itu sejak awal kau melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kamarku uhm. Karena aku bisa merasakan semua yang kau rasakan. Budakku~" Darkspear tersenyum penuh arti dalam gelap—meski tak bisa dilihat Frankenstein.

"Siapa yang budak siapa. Heh-"

"Oho~ kau tak suka kupanggil budak? Haruskah aku memanggilmu seperti kau memanggilku? Kekasihku yang liar?" kali ini Darkspear menopang dagunya sambil memperhatikan ekspresi kesal Frankenstein dalam gelap.

"Akan lebih pas jika kau memanggilku Tuan. Karena aku yang mengendalikanmu sebagai senjataku Spear."

"Tidak mau." Penolakan langsung. "Aku yang memberimu kekuatanku, kaulah yang harus memanggilku Tuan, dan kau budak yang meminjam kekuatanku. Ken" kalimat-kalimat yang terus saja dilempar tangkap dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Oh~ kapan ini akan berakhir? Tujuan Frankenstein mengunjungi Darkspear adalah untuk melepas penatnya akibat ucapan Tao yang mengatainya "Jomblo Abadi". Memastikan bahwa dirinya bukanlah jomblo abadi ataupun titisannya. Tetapi sepertinya sebelum itu, dia harus berdebat dulu agar Darkspear mau mendengarkannya dan nantinya tak akan mentertawakan apa yang akan dia ceritakan.

Namun kapan perdebatan ini akan selesai? Ha-ah…

 **.**

 **.**

 **[[JOMBLO ABADI** **AMETHYSTEIN]]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ne~ Ken. Kau tak jadi cerita padaku soal kesepianmu hm?" Darkspear menopang dagu setelah percakapan terakhir yang membuatnya menang debat lagi. Frankenstein selalu diam jika kalah debat dengannya—yang menurut Darkspear itu adalah sisi imut budak sepihaknya ini.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu isi pikiranku Spear? Kau bilang bisa merasakan perasaanku sebelumnya bukan?" Kali ini Frankenstein mengernyit heran. Kalau bisa membaca perasaan—artinya tanpa cerita, seharusnya tahu segalanya bukan?

"Hei, aku bukanlah Noble ataupun Noblesse yang punya kemampuan menguntit memalukan macam itu huh. Aku hanya tahu kau kesepian namun tidak dengan penyebabnya uhm." Kali ini Darkspear melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Atau sebaiknya kutebak apa yang membuatmu kesepian eh?" Kali ini Darkspear mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Frankenstein dan menghembuskan udara ke wajah ilmuan tersebut.

Terpaan nafas itu sedikit membuat Frankenstein merinding. Yah siapa yang tak akan merinding didekati orang dengan jarak sedekat itu sementara kau tak bisa melihat karena kondisi gelap gulita?

"Tidak perlu, aku akan memberita—"

"Tidak. Biarkan aku menebak. Apa itu soal Mastermu yang hilang?"

"Spear, dia sudah kem—"

"—Atau karena kau kekurangan bahan untuk eksperimen anehmu?"

"Spear aku—"

"Ah! Aku tahu!"

"Spear, sejak tadi tebakanmu salah." Dahi Frankenstein berkedut kesal karena kalimatnya terus-terusan dipotong tanpa jeda. Ha-ah.

"Uhm kali ini pasti benar!" Frankenstein diam, tidak ada gunanya melarang Darkspear yang sudah dalam mode liar soal bicara. Lebih baik biarkan dia sampai puas mengoceh.

"…"

"…Cinta? Uhm?"

Sigh. Helaan nafas terdengar dan setelahnya sorak sendirian Darkspear terdengar. Sebenarnya bukan melulu cinta, namun bolehlah dianggap seperti itu—batin Frankenstein merasa dongkol.

"Sejak kapan budakku tertarik pada wanita hm? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu meski beratus tahun bersamamu? Kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang paling tidak disukai Frankenstein.

"Ini bukan masalah wanita, jika aku punya kau akan tahu tanpa kuberitahu, seharusnya." Frankenstein menjawab lelah, sepertinya Darkspear sibuk mengarang cerita perihal kesepiannya dibanding mendengarkan cerita sebenarnya dari Frankenstein. Yah entah akan jadi se-berlebihan apa anggapannya nanti.

"Oho~ benar. Kau tak pernah dekat dengan wanita, tak pernah tertarik pada wanita, apalagi menjalin hubungan dengan wanita juga. Tidak ada satupun. Mhh~" Darkspear mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuknya ke dagunya dengan tampang berpikir. Frankenstein memasang eyesmile dalam kegelapan, syukurlah soulweaponnya ini tak mengatainya jomblo abadi seperti Tao.

"…Kurasa kau gay, Ken. Pfthhh~"

JDARRR!

Apa yang lebih buruk dari dikatai jomblo abadi? Ahh baiklah tak ada yang lebih buruk selain dibilang penyuka sesama jenis. Frankenstein memijat pelipisnya, sedikit pusing dengan ocehan aneh Darkspear ditambah komentar terakhirnya itu.

"Aaa~ apa aku terlalu kasar padamu? Kekeke~ aku bercanda Ken. Jika diigat-ingat yang paling dekat denganmu adalah aku jika itu adalah lawan jenis. Ekhem, bukan lawan jenis sebenarnya—hanya karena kau suka memanggilku nona, maka anggaplah aku wanita. Tch." Kalimat menghibur yang tidak ikhlas, namun Frankenstein menjadi berpikir soal masa lalu dan memang benar apa yang senjatanya katakan itu. Yang dekat dengannya, dipanggil nona, menemaninya selama ratusan tahun. Semua itu menjurus pada Darkspear.

"Jadi kau kesepian karena tak memiliki wanita di sampingmu, Ken? Pfthh~ menggelikan ne" Sejujurnya itu pertanyaan menganggu telinga yang lebih cocok disebut ejekkan.

"Sangat menggelikan. Dan yang lebih menggelikan aku baru menyadarinya setelah ratusan tahun. Kau boleh tertawa sepuasmu, Spear" Tidak ada kikikan tawa tertahan, Darkspear justru tersenyum tipis mendengar respon Frankenstein yang sepertinya putus asa.

"Jika kau sekesepian itu, aku mungkin bisa membantumu untuk menemukan wanita hm" tawaran yang terdengar mencurigakan bagi Frankenstein. Bagaimana dia akan menemukannya?

"Aaa~ aku masih ingat wanita dengan baju ketat pink aneh yang genit padamu itu~ atau wanita berbulu yang suka setengah telanjang dan hobi merayumu itu. Kau mau yang mana hm?" Frankenstein menatap datar ke arah kegelapan, apa yang Darkspear maksud adalah lawan bertarungnya di masa lalu? Tidak. Sama sekali bukan tipenya.

"Aku tidak tertarik, Spear."

"Uhm, aku jadi merasa seperti jadi biro jodoh untukmu sekarang. Aku harus berpikir soal wanita lain kalau begitu ne~" Darkspear bangkit dari tempat duduknya di hadapan Frankenstein dan mulai melangkah menjauhi tempat duduknya—Frankenstein merasakan pergerakan itu. Mau ke mana dia?—pikir Frankenstein.

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk membantuku menemukan wanita meski aku tidak memintanya." Benar—Frankenstein tak memintanya mencarikan wanita, lagipula dia hanya butuh sedikit hiburan karena ucapan Tao padanya.

"Kekeke, karena aku yang sudah bilang begitu. Maka aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu hm" ahh~ Darkspear selalu bicara seolah membuat semuanya dalah permintaan Frankenstein. Tapi sudahlah, Frankenstein tak ingin berdebat—sudah lelah.

"Tsk, terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan Spear. Namun kurasa kau mengatakan hal yang mustahil. Bagaimana kau akan menemukan wanita?" Itulah yang jadi pertanyyaannya. Apa Darkspear bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi keluar?—pikir Frankenstein. Itu mustahil, jika Darkspear keluar dari ruang bawah tanah ini, maka dia tak akan lebih dari sekedar kabut hitam tanpa bentuk.

"Jika aku tak bisa menemukan wanita untukmu. Maka…"

Srshhh~

Frankenstein mengernyitkan dahinya ketika cahaya silau mengenai retina matanya. Terlalu lama berada di ruangan gelap akan membuatmu sensitive jika melihat cahaya secara tiba-tiba. Refleks Frankenstein memejamkan matanya dan menutupinya dengan lengan. Apa yang sebenarnya akan Darkspear lakukan?

"Spear, apa yang—"

"…maka aku akan jadi wanita itu sendiri—"

SLASHHHHHHH!

 _ **[[~AKHIR EDISI KEDUA~]]**_

[[ Amethystein/Note]]

Pfthh~ maafkan untuk cerita yang berakhir seperti ini.

Akhir kata, Review?


End file.
